Translating
To translate the server, you must edit the en_US.lang file. You can find the en_US.lang file in the server resource pack, available at http://jespertheend.com/rp (awesomerp.zip/assets/minecraft/lang/en_US.lang), which at then you will translate every message after the equals sign on each line (the VALUE), and then you would send a tweet to @Jespertheend to add your language to the Translating GUI. Keys and Values If you are planning to translate the server, you will have to know what the Key and the Value are. The Value is what the player sees when they load the pack. The Key is what designates that we want a certain sign, and not any other signs. The KEY will be in bold, and the value will be underlined''.'' For example: a.general.KEY=VALUE In this case, we are designating the key "a.general.KEY" to value "VALUE". The Value is after the equals sign on each line, and the Key is before the equals sign on each line. Let's look at a real example. a.general.jailSign.2=Jail The key "a.general.jailSign.2" is the second line of the Jail sign, so the second line of the jail sign will say "Jail", but the AFK Limbo sign will not, since we have not set the AFK Limbo key. You will translate the VALUE, not the KEY. Variables Another key part of translating is variables. Variables are used in strings to designate something else that is inserted. The variable changes depending on the key. You can find what the variable is by looking at the non-variable data, and see what would most fit the variable, or just load the line in-game to see yourself. Here's an example: a.general.newPlayerJoin=%1$s is new on this server, go say hi! a.general.newPlayerJoin is the key name, thus the message that appears when a new player joins. In this case, %1$s is the variable, and is the player name. Replacing variables will cause them to always be the same, such as if you changed the variable to "James", it would say "James is new on this server, go say hi!" instead of their player name in place of James. Sometimes, the variable replaces %1$s with %2$s, or %3$s. %2$s would be the second variable set in the language line, %3$s the third, etc. Even further, occasionally the variable is %s instead of %1$s or %2$s. This is because sometimes there is only one variable that can be used in this line, meaning %s is the only variable you can use. For example: a.general.startIn.2=Starting in %s %s is the time in seconds (or another measurement). You can move %s, but it will always be the time remaining. There is no other variable you can use, making it %s. Escaping Sometimes characters need to be escaped, like the % character, which can mean a variable. If you escape a character, it will appear normally, instead of what it does if not escaped. The reason you need to escape is because the character that needs to be escaped has a special meaning, unless escaped. To escape a character, simply precede the character you want to escape with "%". For example, 100% would be 100%%, as you need to escape the percentage, so the language file knows you mean "100%" instead of "100" and then the variable "" (without the quotes). Credits The "Change the language in your minecraft settings." sign is purely for credits of the translator. You can edit this sign to whatever you want. Also, at the top of your translation, you must put your username, aswell as the version used. Here's an example of the top of a translation, above "GENERAL STUFF"; a.translator.name=yourname a.translator.contact=@yourtwitter a.translator.IGN=yourign a.translator.version=vX.XX You will replace "yourname" with your name, "yourtwitter" with your twitter, "yourign" with your IGN, and vX.XX with the version number of the translation. You can find the translation version history (aswell as the latest version) here. What do you get? You will receive: * Translator Hat * Listing on the Translators page (Because you translated!) * Access to the Translating GUI * One more reason you're Awesome™ Translating Help & Tools Translating is a difficult process. You may want tools or help on this matter. Ask anyone on the Translators page, or tweet to Jesper himself. You can find a tool created by Datenegassie which displays all the JTES Translating sites you probably want. Visit that tool here. If you're viewing the wiki from that page, good for you! Category:Advanced